


Something Terrible

by kiwilly



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwilly/pseuds/kiwilly
Summary: Что-то ужасное происходит и Квентин не уверен, что может на это повлиять.





	Something Terrible

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something Terrible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100066) by [s_a_m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_a_m/pseuds/s_a_m). 



Что-то происходит.

Квентин дрожит, сидя в углу гостиной с бокалом пива в руках.

Что-то ужасное происходит.

Вечеринка в самом разгаре, молодые волшебники неистово пляшут под оглушающе громкую музыку.

Что-то ужасное происходит и Квентин не уверен, что он в силах это остановить.

В эпицентре вечеринки, у огромного окна, стоит Элиот, в глазах которого искрится яркий солнечных свет. Его голова откинута назад, губы слегка влажные, рот приоткрыт в полувдохе.

Земля под ногами Квентина содрогается, и он не знает, что с этим делать.

Повисший на плечах Элиота курносый парень продолжает оставлять на его шее заметные отметины. Тонкая кожа почти вся покрыта фиолетовыми засосами.

Что-то вроде ревнивой ярости стучит в сердце Квентина при виде этого зрелища, и он не может взять себя в руки.

Не может отвести взгляд.

Он допивает своё пиво. Возвращается в комнату. Заваливается на кровать.

Накрывает голову подушкой и зажмуривается, сбегая от реальности.

Он так облажался.

***

 

Элиот был его первым в Брейкбилсе: первым человеком, которого он увидел, первым, кто его выслушал, первым, кто захотел стать его другом.

Квентину нравился Элиот. А кому нет? Громкий, яркий, с прекрасным чувством юмора. По-своему несносный, что всегда казалось парню привлекательным. Всегда готовый помочь.

Свободен в своих поступках и желаниях.

Он игнорировал слухи об Элиоте до недавнего времени. Те, что повествовали о наличии у любого человека в этой школе возможности поиметь мужчину на любой горизонтальной поверхности. Квентин никогда не видел ничего подобного и не особо верил в эти бредни.

Он не понаслышке знал о том, что единичный случай, засвидетельствованный не тем человеком, может быть раздут до такой степени, что в конце-концов даже сама сплетня перестанет походить на правду.

Знал, какой вред это может нанести.

Что касается мнения самого Элиота, если ему и было известно о гадостях, которые говорили о нём и Марго за их спинами, он предпочитал гордое молчание бессмысленным оправданиям.

Так что да.

Элиот Вог был отличным парнем, хорошим другом, и настолько удачливым придурком, что Квентин иногда думал, что вовсе не достоин его внимания.

Возьми себя в руки, твердило подсознание. С Джулией было то же самое. Переживёшь.

***

 

— Я даже не гей, — бурчит Квентин себе под нос, направляясь в класс на следующий день после вечеринки.

— Ага. Конечно, — мудак Пэнни сталкивает его с дороги, усмехаясь услышанному.

***

 

До случившегося на той вечеринке Квентин очень любил проводить время с Элиотом.

Они сидели (часто с алкоголем), соприкасаясь плечами и просто обсуждали всякое дерьмо. Рассказывали истории, болтали о занятиях, сплетничали хлеще, чем сама Марго. При случае делали домашку. Практиковались в заклинаниях. Подкалывали друг друга.

Однажды Квентин даже позволил Элиоту взять его за покупками и заставить выбрать одежду. Ему было неловко, но в конечном итоге выглядел он чертовски прекрасно.

Вспоминая о том дне, он думал, что чувствовал себя весьма комфортно под тёплыми прикосновениями мужчины и его оценивающими взглядами.

Господи, он был очевиден ещё до того, как сам всё осознал.

Всё как обычно. Неужели так трудно хотя бы раз постараться выйти за рамки стереотипного образа застенчивого школьника?

Как бы там ни было, после той вечеринки времяпрепровождение с Элиотом ощущалось как сладкая агония.

Каждое его слово казалось чрезвычайно важным, каждая шутка — намного смешнее. Каждая из его историй становилась сокровищем, которое необходимо было сохранить.

Каждое прикосновение вызывало лёгкие покалывания кожи. Каждая улыбка резала сердце. Каждый раз, когда их взгляды встречались, воздух из лёгких Квентина магическим образом улетучивался.

Это было отвратительно.

Вызывало привыкание.

Элиот нравился ему как друг. Они жили в одном доме. Он не мог избегать его присутствия, даже если бы захотел.

Поэтому он собрал всю волю в кулак и зарыл эти ощущения так глубоко, как сумел.

Никто не должен был узнать.

***

 

— Что происходит между тобой и Элиотом? — спрашивает Элис, наклоняя голову вбок и впиваясь в беднягу Колдуотера взглядом, полным животрепещущего любопытства.

— Что? — сердце парня пропускает пару ударов.

— Я не уверена, но… — объясняет она, — Кажется, вы немного отдалились в последнее время.

— Оу. Эхм. Я… — Квентин прячет глаза, поспешно выдумывая ответ, — Ничего не… Ничего не происходит. В смысле, я понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь.  
Девушка задумалась, подозрительно сузив глаза.

— Если бы тебя что-то беспокоило, ты рассказал бы мне? Я твой друг. Боже, я знаю почти все твои секреты, вряд ли есть что-то такое, что может меня удивить.

— Да. Однозначно. Если что-то произойдёт, я сразу же приду к тебе, — Квентин сглотнул, — Кстати, ты разобралась с домашкой на вторник? Где найти эту таблицу потерянных элементов?

Элис чуть приподнимает бровь, великодушно позволяя Колдуотеру сменить тему разговора.

***

 

— Кью, солнце моё, — Элиот подхватывает Квентина под локоть, заставляя сойти с тропинки, ведущей домой.

— Элиот, — произносит парень, стараясь звучать максимально беззаботно.

— Прекрасная погода, замечательный день и, хм… Наш бледный мальчик опять без настроения? Может поплаваем?

— Эм, что? — Колдуотер хмурится, пытаясь выбросить из головы образ обнаженной груди Элиота.

— Плавание, Квентин. Вид спорта или спортивная дисциплина, заключающаяся в преодолении вплавь различных дистанций. Ты должен был слышать об этом, — Элиот смотрит на него как на несчастную жертву тусклой социальной жизни, не-говори-что-никогда-не-делал-этого взглядом.

Парень усмехается.

— Да. Плавание. Та штука, с водой и весельем. Кажется, я слыхал о чём-то подобном, но меня отвлекла какая-то книга, так что я упустил возможность попрактиковаться.

Элиот хватается за сердце, имитируя эмоцию полнейшего шока и негодования.

Кажется, он действительно сходит с ума, потому что даже наигранно-судорожный вздох мужчины вызывает табун мурашек.

Господи, он превращается в персонажа клишированных фильмов про подростковую влюблённость.

Он надеялся, что это не зайдёт так далеко, но, очевидно, спохватился слишком поздно.

— Ладно-ладно, плавание, так плавание. Не знаешь, где раздобыть плавки?

— О, Квентин, — старший парень качает головой в насмешливом предостережении, — Плавки? Что весёлого в плавках?

Колдуотер застывает на месте.

— Я не буду купаться голым, — говорит он.

— Предлагаю думать об этом, как о…

— Элиот.

Что-то в его голосе заставляет более высокого парня остановиться. Насмешка на его лице сменяется нейтральным выражением, которое проявляется в те моменты, когда он говорит о чём-то личном и чрезвычайно серьёзном.

— Я не буду купаться голым, — снова говорит он. Губы искривляются в подобии улыбки.

Он был депрессивным задротом, в последнее время проводящим слишком много времени в комнате за учёбой, так что успел потерять свою и без того не идеальную форму.

Пусть он и старается бороться со своими чувствами к лучшему другу, есть вещи, сталкиваться с которыми ему не хотелось. Ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт.

— Хорошо, никакого купания голышом, — сдаётся Элит, возвращаясь к привычному образу «королевы драмы», — Ты такой скучный. Нагота была обязательным условием, так что боюсь, мне придётся отменить своё приглашение. Надо же, как неловко получилось.

Он отпускает локоть Квентина и уходит.

— Хватит отрицать очевидное! — кричит Пэнни, украдкой наблюдающий за происходящим.

— Пошел ты! — отвечает Квентин.

Сидящая рядом Кэйди заливается смехом.

***

 

— Чем занимаешься? — Элиот приземляется на диван рядом с Квентином, закидывая ногу на ногу и доставая из пачки очередную сигарету.

Квентин использует его приход как оправдание, чтобы сделать перерыв. Прекращает отжимания, ложась на пол и пытаясь отдышаться.

— Хочу избавиться от пивного живота, — выдыхает он.

Элиот подкуривает сигарету, задумываясь.

— Разве приседания не более эффективный способ?

— Приседания вредны для спины, отжимания намного лучше.

— Понятно, — говорит Элиот, как-то печально, продолжая курить, — И как её зовут?

— Что? — Квентин поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на мужчину. Он весь мокрый, мышцы просто безбожно болят уже какой день; явно не настроен выслушивать всякую ерунду, даже от Элиота.

— Девушку, — протягивает Элиот, кривя губы в надменной усмешке, — Ту, из-за которой тебя начал волновать твой внешний вид. Это Элис, да? Ты наконец-то заметил, что она горячая?

— Элиот, — Кодуотер устало проводит ладонью по лицу. Он не готов к этому разговору. Не самое подходящее время для обсуждения чего-то подобного. Но Элиот был его другом. Его другом-парнем. Друзья-парни обычно говорят о таких вещах.

Поэтому он глубоко вздохнул, соврав сквозь зубы:

— Никого нет. Во всяком случае, пока что.

— Так ты решил обрести форму чтобы привлечь внимание кого-то подходящего? — голос Элиота звучит странно.

Колдуотер чуть приподнялся на руке, чтобы украдкой взглянуть на приятеля, но было трудно разглядеть что-либо за сигаретным дымом.

— Что-то в этом роде.

— Есть кто-нибудь на примете?

— Нет. Да. Нет, — Квентин закрывает лицо руками, — Просто это… Ну, знаешь, маловероятно.

О, Боже. Что он делает?

— Маловероятно? У этого человека кто-то есть?

— Типа того.

Элиот стряхивает пепел в стоящую на журнальном столике хрустальную посудину.

— Ты ведь не думаешь, что этот кто-то просто «слишком хорош» для тебя, верно?

Квентин сильнее надавливает ладонями на лицо.

— Звучит намного хуже, когда это говоришь ты.

— Квентин! — Элиот кажется искренне возмущенным.

Парень поднимается на ноги, засовывая руки в карманы.

— Слушай, — говорит он, глядя куда угодно, но не на Элиота, — Я знаю, какое впечатление произвожу. Я знаю, кто я такой и понимаю, что вряд ли кто-то мечтает о таком парне, как я. Ладно, может кто-то и мечтает, но точно не этот человек. Я уверен в этом. Но это просто влюблённость и… Я справлюсь с этим, обещаю.

— Ты не можешь знать наверняка, пока не поговоришь с ним.

— Иногда лучшее оставить всё как есть.

— Сам-то в это веришь? — недоверчиво выдаёт старший парень.

— Я делал это раньше, — голос Квентина немного дрожит, — Так будет лучше. Я уверен.

Он делает акцент на последнем слове, ставя точку в их разговоре.

Вог глубоко вздыхает и поднимается на ноги.

— Что ж, ладно. Я вижу, что ты уже всё решил. Кто я такой, чтобы пытаться переубедить тебя?

— Спасибо, — Квентин неловко заправляет непослушную прядь за ухо.

— Но всё же, Кью, — он уже собрался уходить, но внезапно остановился, серьёзно посмотрев на приятеля. Тёплые пальцы коснулись щеки Квентина.

— Ты же знаешь, что ты великолепный, да?

Квентин был готов умереть в ту же самую секунду.

— Конечно. Спасибо, — он небрежно пожал плечами.

Он не успел прочесть выражение лица Элиота перед тем, как тот покинул комнату, но взгляд парня поразил его так глубоко, что он отправил воспоминание об этом дне туда же.

***

 

Квентин проснулся от режущей головной боли.

Марго сидела на краю его кровати со стаканом воды в одной руке и таблетками от похмелья в другой.

— Значит ты влюблён в Элиота, а? — сказала она.

— Господи, так вот как вы это делаете. Спаиваете людей и заставляете их выдавать все самые жалкие секреты.

Кью отодвинулся подальше от девушки, тут же хватаясь за голову. Да уж, наверное вчера ему было весело.

Раньше он никогда не умирал от смущения из-за воспоминаний о ночных тусовках, но всё хорошее рано или поздно заканчивается.

— Ты едва ли рассказал мне что-то вчера. Просто эта сплетня показалась мне весьма правдоподобной, и я захотела убедиться.

Девушка похлопала приятеля по плечу, стараясь растормошить. Он застонал от противного звенящего в ушах звука.

— На, выпей это.

— Я больше никогда не буду оставаться наедине с тобой и алкоголем, — объявил он, приподнимаясь на кровати, чтобы принять из рук Марго воду и лекарства. Прежде чем пить, он внимательно осмотрел их, наученный опытом, игнорируя закатившую глаза девушку.

Через десять минут, когда его состояние улучшилось, Квентин всё же решился поднять глаза на подругу.

— Ты идиот, — спокойно сказала она.

— Да я знаю. Я должен был проверить эту воду тщательнее, потому что принимать что-либо съедобное из твоих рук чревато последствиями. Испытания в начале года ничему меня не научили.

— Да нет же. Ты идиот, если думаешь, что твои чувства к Элиоту не взаимны.

— Прошу прощения?

— Да, знаешь ли, ты выглядел жалко. Хотя было довольно забавно наблюдать за тем, как ты чахнешь, думая, что не нужен ему.

— Я не…

— Дело в прикосновениях.

— Что?

— Элиот, — неохотно продолжает Марго, — Он прикасается ко мне, потому что мы лучшие друзья. Мы сдружились со времён испытаний нашего курса, ты же помнишь.

Защитная ярость покидает сознание Квентина, на смену ей приходит неуверенность.

— Красивое личико, тяжелый характер, — девушка проводит ладонью по предплечью Кью, — Элиот ведёт себя безразлично и высокомерно со всеми, включая близких друзей. Дело всегда было именно в прикосновениях. Это его способ выразить привязанность, и тебя он касается чаще всего. Постоянно, каждый раз, когда вы находитесь рядом.

— Я ведь даже не гей, — опустошенно выдаёт парень.

Марго приподнимает бровь.

— Ты всё ещё думаешь, что ярлыки имеют значение?

Квентин закрывает лицо руками.

— Что ж, вижу тебя не переубедить. Так и быть, оставлю тебя наедине с лишенными смысла страданиями.

До Колдуотера доносится тихое хихиканье, прежде чем дверь его комнаты захлопывается.

Когда Квентин засыпает, ему снится пруд с кристально чистой водой. И человек с яркими глазами и нахальной улыбкой, приглашающий его поплавать.

***

 

В конце концов, это оказалось очень просто. Квентину нужно было просто продолжать быть собой.

Элиот сделал всё сам.

***

 

Чья-то рука осторожно обвивает плечи Квентина.

Элиот улыбается.

— Собираюсь сделать себе коктейль и немного отдохнуть в своей комнате. Присоединишься?

Квентин неуверенно пожимает плечами. Улыбается уголками губ.

— Хочешь, чтобы я присоединился?

— Хочу, — вечно дерзкий и упрямый, Элиот краснеет.

Квентин ничего не может с собой поделать. Приподнимается на носочках, оставляя на губах Элиота быстрый поцелуй. Ответная улыбка парня — немое обещание, что сегодня ночью Колдуотер получит всё, чего только пожелает.

***

 

— Черт возьми, наконец-то, — бормочет Пэнни, открывая свой учебник.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что, будучи их соседом, ты обречён ежедневно выслушивать звуки их… мм… Совместного отдыха?

Пэнни застыл, испуганный словами Кэйди.

— Только не это.

— Удачи, приятель.


End file.
